A l'épreuve du temps
by pommedapi
Summary: Suite de "Je ne veux plus être l'Elue". Buffy déménage en Angleterre pour transmettre ses connaissances aux nouvelles Tueuses aux côtés de ses amis. Tandis que des opportunités se présentent pour sa mission, sa relation avec Spike s'en trouvera bouleversée. Sauront-ils faire face à l'épreuve du temps?
1. Une page se tourne

_**Disclaimer**__**: La série ne m'appartient pas, j'emprunte juste les personnages.**_

_**Je n'en tire aucun profit financier.**_

**Cette histoire est la suite directe de ma première fic "Je ne veux plus être l'Elue". Il n'est pas indispensable de l'avoir lue avant celle-là mais je vous encourage à le faire pour plus de cohérence. **

**Je publierai à un rythme d'un chapitre toutes les six semaines environ.**

*** Vos commentaires seront plus que les bienvenus ***

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

**Une page se tourne**

Buffy jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à travers le hublot de l'avion qui offrait maintenant un aperçu de la ville où il s'apprêtait à atterrir.

Londres.

La Tueuse ne connaissait cette ville que par les récits de Giles et les rumeurs persistantes attribuant à l'Angleterre un mauvais temps perpétuel. Avec ces éléments pour point de départ, cela n'avait pas encouragé la jeune femme à tenter sa chance là-bas mais la perspective de continuer sa mission auprès de son ancien observateur avait été l'argument décisif. S'engager quotidiennement auprès des nouvelles tueuses lui ferait envisager sa mission de Tueuse sous un nouvel angle, celui de la transmission de ses connaissances et de ses expériences. Giles était persuadé que ces échanges lui permettraient de se sentir moins isolée dans son statut d'Elue, isolement qui avait failli lui coûter la victoire lors de sa dernière grande bataille contre la Force quelques mois auparavant.

Heureusement, elle avait su surmonter ses peurs et repousser son plus grand ennemi. A présent, les vampires et autres démons avaient repris des proportions égales à celles des tueuses sur la planète et il fallait qu'elles soient prêtes à les combattre au plus tôt. C'est ainsi que Giles lui avait proposé de s'installer en Angleterre où il avait commencé à recenser les tueuses au quatre coins du globe depuis l'année précédente.

L'idée de quitter son pays natal mais aussi sa sœur qui souhaitait terminer ses études en Californie n'avait pas été sans doute ni angoisse pour la Tueuse. Comme d'habitude depuis quelque temps, c'était Spike qui avait finit par la rassurer et qui lui avait permis de sauter le pas. Elle avait eu envie de le faire assez rapidement mais tous ces changements ne la rassuraient pas et elle doutait encore un peu de se révéler être un bon professeur auprès des tueuses que Giles rassemblait à Londres.

La jeune femme se prit à sourire tandis que l'avion amorçait sa descente vers la capitale. Dans quelques heures, elle pourrait retrouver le vampire qui était partit quelques jours auparavant afin d'aider Giles dans l'aménagement des lieux qui devait les accueillir. Son observateur avait récemment acheté un manoir entouré de dépendances dans la banlieue londonienne qui permettrait de pouvoir loger les nouvelles combattantes en plus de leurs professeurs.

Dès que la décision du départ pour Londres avait été prise officiellement, les semaines suivantes avaient été agitées par les nombreuses démarches inhérentes à un déménagement vers l'étranger et les jours s'étaient succédés au rythme des visites à l'ambassade, des cartons et des papiers à remplir qui n'en finissaient plus. La Tueuse avait également présenté sa démission au lycée et dit aurevoir à ses collègues. Son ami Jack lui avait même acheté un parapluie en prévision de la météo qu'elle allait devoir affronter.

Buffy se repassa une fois encore le fil des évènements afin d'être certaine de n'avoir rien oublié. Elle avait tenu à s'assurer que Dawn conserve leur maison dans la banlieue de Los Angeles pour que sa sœur puisse y conserver ses affaires et y venir pendant ses congés. Elle avait également prévenu Angel de son départ. Ce dernier continuait à être un élément essentiel contre les démons locaux et il était devenu la seule personne de confiance à des kilomètres pour Dawn. Buffy avait donc particulièrement tenu à s'assurer que sa soeur pourrait se tourner vers lui en cas de besoin. Le point négatif était que Dawn ne savait pas encore si elle rejoindrait Buffy en Angleterre après l'obtention de son diplôme et la Tueuse s'était plusieurs fois mordu la langue afin de ne pas la supplier ou la menacer de la suivre immédiatement.

Cependant, elle avait appris que la surprotection et le harcèlement dont elle pouvait faire preuve ne la menait pas forcément à ses fins. Son expérience quelques mois plus tôt de sa convalescence forcée après son combat contre la Force lui avait servi de leçon et elle se rappelait avec horreur la surveillance de Dawn à son égard. Au lieu de suivre ses conseils, Buffy avait tout fait pour l'éviter et elle ne voulait pas obtenir le même résultat avec sa soeur.

Finalement, elles avaient convenus de se voir à chaque période de vacances universitaires à Los Angeles ou à Londres jusqu'à la remise des diplômes. Andrew avait même tenu à promettre à la Tueuse qu'il veillerait sur sa petite amie nuit et jour. Buffy n'avait pas apprécié ce dernier commentaire mais le jeune homme n'avait pas eu l'air de se rendre compte de ce qu'il sous-entendait et la Tueuse avait finalement haussé les épaules.

Buffy détacha son regard du hublot et tourna la tête. Elle constata qu'Alex et Willow étaient toujours en grande conversation à côté d'elle. Ses deux amis avaient accepté avec enthousiasme l'idée d'un nouveau départ en Angleterre et ils avaient naturellement suivi leur meilleure amie dans cette aventure. Willow était particulièrement euphorique à l'idée de découvrir une grande ville européenne dont l'histoire et l'architecture débordaient d'anecdotes et de connaissances inédites selon elle. Alex s'était montré plus terre à terre en déclarant qu'il était sûr que les jeunes femmes d'Angleterre tomberaient sous son charme américain.

« _Tu crois que je pourrais être prof de menuiserie là-bas ?_ s'enquit soudain Alex en se tournant vers la Tueuse.

_- Je ne sais pas si la menuiserie est nécessaire pour les nouvelles tueuses_, répondit prudemment Buffy pour ne pas vexer son ami.

_- Oh… Mais je ne sais pas faire autre chose_, ronchonna-t-il.

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il y aura toujours des tas de choses à réparer avec des tueuses en apprentissage_, le consola Willow.

_- Oui ! Réparateur polyvalent, ça me plait bien ! »_ s'enthousiasma le jeune homme.

Buffy se mit à rire. Cette nouvelle vie les remplissait tous d'excitation.

* * *

><p>« <em>Wow, comme c'est grand !"<em> s'exclama la sorcière rousse en sortant du taxi qui les avait déposés devant leur nouvelle maison tandis que la nuit tombait.

Le paysage de la grande banlieue londonienne s'étalait sous leurs yeux de citadins. Ici, le silence remplaçait l'agitation de la ville. L'herbe dominait de chaque côté de la route et l'habitation la plus proche demeurait hors de leur vue.

" _C'est complètement à l'abandon!_ s'inquiéta la Tueuse en jetant un coup d'œil aux herbes folles autour d'eux et au portail qui grinça à leur passage.

_- Ca, c'est du boulot pour moi ! _» compléta Alex, ravi.

Tandis qu'ils traversaient la cour vers le bâtiment principal, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Giles s'avança vers eux.

« _Bienvenue chez vous !_ leur lança-t-il avec un grand sourire. _On attendait plus que vous, tous vos bagages sont arrivés hier!_ »

Les trois amis s'avancèrent vers l'observateur et le serrèrent tour à tour dans leur bras. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans une vaste pièce principale où un feu chaleureux brûlait dans une grande cheminée. L'observateur ferma la porte derrière eux et les laissa contempler leur nouvelle demeure quelques instants. Une grande table entourée de chaises rustiques semblait les inviter à se reposer à la chaleur de la cheminée. Dans un coin, un petit canapé et quelques livres posés sur une table basse proposaient une ambiance plus studieuse. De grands luminaires en forme de torches étaient disposés un peu partout dans la pièce, rendant l'atmosphère paisible et légèrement tamisée.

« _Les escaliers que vous voyez au fond à droite et à gauche donnent sur des chambres qui se rejoignent à l'étage_, expliqua-t-il ensuite. _Il y en a six en tout et trois salle de bains. _

_- C'est un palais !_ s'extasia Willow.

_- Ce n'est pas encore le grand luxe, le manoir est resté longtemps sans propriétaire et il faudra faire des travaux_, précisa l'observateur. _Il n'y a pas encore l'électricité dans toutes les chambres._

_- C'est la cuisine, là ?_ s'enquit Alex en se tournant vers une porte sur la gauche de la cheminée.

_- Oui. Et derrière vous se trouve une petite pièce. On pourra en faire un bureau._

_- Comment avez-vous pu acheter tout ça, Giles ?_ demanda Buffy. _C'est immense !_

_- Les subventions que j'ai demandées au gouvernement ont abouties en partie. Ils connaissent l'existence des tueuses, même si une infime partie du gouvernement est au courant. Ils savent que leur intérêt est de nous laisser organiser une défense contre les forces surnaturelles. Eux ne sont pas armés._

_- Mais je persiste à dire qu'ils ne font sûrement pas ça par simple charité _», intervint Spike qui sortait de la cuisine.

Ravie de son apparition, la Tueuse le serra dans ses bras et le vampire lui rendit son étreinte. Willow et Alex le saluèrent ensuite mais Spike ne manqua pas le regard exaspéré du jeune homme à son égard tandis que la Tueuse ne lâchait pas la main du vampire.

« _Et l'extérieur est aussi grand ?_ continua Willow.

_- Oui mais certaines parties sont vraiment en mauvais état,_ répondit Spike. _Il y a trois bâtiments et un terrain qu'on utilisera pour l'entraînement extérieur quand tout sera déblayé. Ca va demander quelques semaines._

_- Il faudra se mettre d'accord sur l'emploi de ces bâtiments et nous construirons ensuite si besoin,_ poursuivit Giles. _Alex, j'espère que tu as emmené ta boîte à outils car le travail ne manquera pas._

_- Je suis prêt !_ répondit fièrement le jeune homme, ravi de pouvoir fournir de l'aide à ses amis.

_- Est-ce qu'on peut visiter les bâtiments extérieurs maintenant ?_ demanda Buffy.

_- Il fait nuit, vous ne verrez pas grand-chose_, répondit Spike. _Demain matin, le charpentier pourra nous faire un diagnostic « professionnel »._

_- Hé ! Je suis un professionnel !_ répliqua vivement Alex qui avait senti l'ironie dans sa voix.

_- Alex est très compétent,_ approuva la Tueuse pour calmer son meilleur ami. _Il a réparé et reconstruit énormément de choses depuis ces dernières années._ »

Le vampire haussa les épaules et fit un geste vers la cuisine.

« _Si les professionnels ont faim, c'est prêt. _»

* * *

><p>« <em>Donc, le gouvernement a donné son accord pour ce que l'on veut faire ?<em> s'enquit la Tueuse avec étonnement en passant le pain à Alex à ses côtés tandis qu'ils s'étaient tous attablés pour diner.

_- En fait, le Conseil que dirigeait Quentin Travers dépendait d'une branche secrète du gouvernement anglais,_ expliqua Giles. _D'autres pays sont également au courant de l'existence des tueuses. Quand le Conseil a été détruit et au vu de la puissance de la Force, ils ont tout simplement classé top secret tous les évènements reliés en leur donnant des explications ordinaires._

_- Comme quoi ?_ interrogea Alex qui avalait une bouchée de purée.

_- Attentat anarchiste pour l'explosion du bâtiment du Conseil,_ répondit l'observateur.

_- Vous avez réussi à les convaincre d'ouvrir un nouveau Conseil alors ?_ demanda Willow.

_- En quelque sorte… mais avec des méthodes radicalement différentes, bien sûr. Etant donné que je dois être l'un des seuls observateurs encore en vie et ayant achevé la formation, ils sont d'accord pour nous laisser nous occuper des nouvelles tueuses mais il y aura des contreparties._

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ s'enquit Buffy avec méfiance. _Il n'est pas question qu'un nouveau Quentin Travers vienne nous faire passer des épreuves !_

_- Non, il ne s'agit pas de ça, rassure-toi_, continua son observateur. _Nous sommes en autonomie totale concernant l'entraînement des tueuses. Nous devons simplement collaborer avec le gouvernement concernant les attaques qui pourraient survenir._

_- C'est-à-dire ?_ insista la Tueuse.

_- Par exemple, les informer d'une nouvelle menace pour qu'ils puissent protéger la population._

_- Ils vont forcément réclamer d'autres choses au fur et à mesure_, maugréa Spike depuis l'autre bout de la table.

_- Pour l'instant, ils n'ont rien demander d'autre,_ lui fit remarquer l'observateur en attrapant son verre.

_- En tout cas, pour le moment, leur proposition semble juste_, résuma Willow. _Il faut simplement rester vigilant._

_- Ils voudront vous rencontrer,_ poursuivit Giles.

_- Nous tous ? Pas seulement Buffy?_ demanda la jeune sorcière, visiblement mal à l'aise. _Mais pourquoi ?_

_- Ils veulent savoir à qui ils vont confier leur argent_, soupira la Tueuse.

_- Et ils veulent connaître notre stratégie auprès des tueuses_, fit l'observateur. _Après tout, nous allons héberger des jeunes filles, ils veulent s'assurer que tout est dans les règles._

_- Super,_ grommela Alex. _Ils veulent savoir si on n'est pas des pervers !_

_- T'as peur de ne pas réussir le test ?_ ricana le vampire.

_- C'est toi qui devrais t'inquiéter le mort vivant_, rétorqua le jeune homme. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent des vampires en liberté auprès de jeunes filles innocentes, hein ?_

_- C'est bon, on a compris,_ les interrompit Willow, déjà lassée de leurs piques incessantes. _Buffy, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?_

_- Je ne sais pas… Après tout, c'est normal qu'ils veuillent nous connaître mais il ne faut pas que ça dégénère en surveillance de leur part. Il faudra rester intransigeant sur nos conditions. On ne peut pas se permettre de voir une instance gouvernementale épier nos moindres faits et gestes. Il en va de la sécurité du monde._

_- Nous irons les voir dès que les bâtiments seront prêts à accueillir les tueuses _», conclut Giles.

* * *

><p>Après le repas, les nouveaux arrivants s'étaient sentis fatigués et la soirée ne s'était pas prolongée plus longtemps. Tandis qu'Alex et Willow choisissaient chacun leurs chambres, la Tueuse avait naturellement déposé ses affaires dans celle qu'occupait déjà le vampire. En passant le seuil de la porte, cette dernière grimaça.<p>

« _Tu as choisi la chambre la plus lugubre ou quoi ?_

_- J'aime l'obscurité _», répondit tranquillement le vampire dans son dos.

Les murs boisés rendaient la pièce sombre malgré la présence de nombreuses bougies et la fenêtre projetait une lumière fade et sinistre. Tout le mobilier semblait dater du siècle dernier, au plus grand désespoir de la Tueuse qui s'assit en soupirant sur le lit.

" _La priorité est de refaire la décoration de cette chambre,_ décréta la jeune femme en baillant.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux changer ?_ demanda Spike qui se tenait encore devant la porte.

_- Tout ! Il faut mettre des rideaux à la fenêtre et virer cette commode pourrie. Elle est affreuse et elle tombe en lambeaux !_

_- C'était la commode de ma famille. Je l'ai retrouvée dans l'immeuble où on habitait._

_- Oh… Je suis désolée !_ balbutia Buffy, confuse. _Euh… On peut sûrement l'arranger en mettant une lampe ou quelque chose…_

_- Je plaisante, Buffy,_ l'arrêta Spike en souriant. _Je me fiche de cette commode. Elle était déjà là quand je suis arrivé._

_- Espèce d'idiot, tu m'as fait peur !_ grommela la Tueuse. _Je me voyais déjà obligée de la garder pour le restant de mes jours ! _

_- On changera si tu n'aimes pas. Peu m'importe._

_- Vraiment?_ le provoqua la Tueuse. _Et si je repeignais tout en rose ? Ca ne te dérangerait pas ?_

_- Cela prouverait que tu as d'horribles goûts en matière de décoration intérieure mais ça, je le savais déjà…_

_- N'importe quoi,_ maugréa la jeune femme. _Et puis mon raisonnement n'était pas complètement faux. Après tout, tu aurais pu retrouver des objets de ta famille maintenant qu'on est ici…_

_- Je ne suis pas retourné là-bas. On avait bien assez de choses à faire ces derniers jours._

_- Tu as raison,_ soupira la Tueuse en se laissant tomber sur le lit. _Il y a tellement de travaux à faire et de choses à penser… »_

Le vampire s'assit à son tour sur le lit, le regard soudain grave. Buffy le remarqua et se redressa.

« _Quelque chose ne va pas ?_ lui demanda-t-elle.

_- Une drôle d'impression, c'est tout. Cette coopération avec le gouvernement ne me plait pas..._

_- C'est normal, on a eu de mauvaises expériences mais je ne referai pas les mêmes erreurs. Je ne me ferai pas enfermée dans leurs petits jeux politiques. Je suis la Tueuse et c'est ma mission_. »

A ces mots, Spike se retourna vers elle.

« _Tu m'as manqué_. »

Touchée, Buffy se redressa un peu plus et prit appui contre le dos du vampire avant de poser son menton sur son épaule.

« _Toi aussi_, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille. _J'avais… presque peur que tu fasses comme si de rien n'était tout à l'heure…_

_- Comment ça ?_ s'étonna le vampire.

_- Tu sais… après la Force et ma convalescence, on a décidé de partir à Londres et tout s'est enchaîné si vite… Même si on s'était rapproché, je me disais que peut-être, cela faisait partie d'une sorte de parenthèse…_

_- Je suis venu à Londres pour toi, Buffy_, lui rappela-t-il.

_- Je sais, c'est moi qui te l'ai proposé mais après ton départ, je me suis demandée si tu ne t'étais pas senti obligé... C'est pour ça que je me posais la question en te retrouvant ici._

_- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, Buffy. Les derniers mois ont été suffisamment durs et le fait que tu aies frôlé la mort encore une fois m'a fait réaliser que même si c'est compliqué, je ne veux pas laisser passer ma chance avec toi. _»

La jeune femme enfouit sa tête contre la peau froide de son cou et ferma quelques instants les yeux.

« _C'est étrange mais je me sens bien et c'est tout ce qui compte, affirma-t-elle. Je veux simplement en profiter. Toute cette histoire m'a appris que je pouvais avoir le choix. Et c'est ce que je fais avec toi_."

Le vampire acquiesça silencieusement et profita à son tour du silence.

"_Comment se sont passés les aurevoirs avec Dawn ? _» s'enquit-il ensuite.

La Tueuse grimaça contre son épaule.

« _Si mal que ça ? _interpréta-t-il.

_- Non,_ soupira Buffy. _C'est juste… elle va terriblement me manquer. Elle me manque déjà. Nous n'avons jamais été éloignées aussi longtemps l'une de l'autre…_

_- Je sais. _

_- J'espère que j'ai pris la bonne décision en venant ici. Il y aura tellement de nouvelles choses que je devrais apprendre… Les autres vont compter sur moi…_

_- Tu t'en sortiras à merveille. Comme toujours._

_- Merci. J'apprécie vraiment que tu crois en moi_.»

La Tueuse déposa un baiser sur la joue du vampire avant de se faufiler sous les couvertures.

« _En plus, il fait froid ! _»

Spike se leva et secoua la tête.

« _Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais te supporter._ »

Buffy lui tira la langue et jeta un oreiller dans sa direction. Le vampire l'esquiva en souriant.

* * *

><p>Durant toute la matinée du lendemain matin, le petit groupe visita sous une pluie fine chaque dépendance du manoir qui deviendrait un lieu d'entraînement ou d'habitation pour les nouvelles tueuses. Le domaine était vaste et la nature, longtemps maitre des lieux, avait envahit chaque parcelle de terrain à travers les longues tiges d'herbe et le liège aux murs. Au total, trois bâtiments de différentes tailles seraient utilisables après nettoyage. A la tête du groupe, Alex prenait des notes et des mesures sur de longues feuilles blanches. Les propositions allaient bon train et chacune d'entre elle obligeait le jeune homme à réfléchir à une nouvelle forme de construction et d'arrangements.<p>

« _On pourrait faire de la plus petite une salle d'armes_, fit la Tueuse une fois qu'ils furent tous installés devant la cheminée pour se réchauffer après leur visite.

_- Et pourquoi pas une salle de gymnastique ?_ proposa Alex. _Certaines n'auront jamais fait de sport de leur vie !_

_- L'espace extérieur serait le mieux pour ces entraînements mais vu le temps à Londres, il nous faut un endroit abrité_, approuva Buffy.

_- Il ne pleut pas toujours_, lui fit remarquer Giles.

_- N'essayez pas de défendre la patrie, Rupert,_ intervint Spike. _Il pleut bien plus qu'en Californie ici._

_- Il ne faut pas oublier les apports théoriques_, ajouta Willow. _Il faut une bibliothèque et une salle de classe._

_- Une salle de classe ? _répéta Alex. _Will, ces pauvres jeunes filles auront d'autres choses à faire qu'aller en cours !_

_- Je ne parle pas de cours ordinaires mais je pense que quelques connaissances sur le monde des forces qu'elles auront à affronter ne sera pas inutile, Alex._

_- Je ne ferai pas ce cours là, moi,_ grimaça le jeune homme.

_- Et des cours sur la magie ?_ demanda Buffy. _Ça pourrait être bien, non ?_

_- Oui, je pourrai leur apprendre les bases pour qu'elle puisse reconnaître les sorts!_

_- Le terrain extérieur pourrait servir de lieu de simulation puisqu'elles iront patrouiller dehors,_ ajouta Spike.

_- Je crois que nous avons trouvé une occupation à chaque lieu_, résuma Giles en se penchant sur son cahier de notes. _Le plus petit bâtiment servira de salle d'armes et d'entraînement. Le plus logique est d'aménager le plus grand en chambres pour les tueuses. Je pense que c'est le bâtiment qui demandera le plus de travail et de modification. Quant au dernier bâtiment, il deviendra une salle de classe pour les connaissances théoriques sur les démons et les rudiments de magie. Le terrain derrière le manoir servira de lieu de simulation des patrouilles en condition réelle._

_- On se croirait à Poudlard!_ s'enthousiasma Willow. _Est-ce qu'on fera un système de notes pour passer à l'étape supérieure?_

_- Peut-être que nous mettrons en place des niveaux selon l'arrivée des tueuses mais il ne devrait pas y avoir beaucoup de demandes au début. Les tueuses qui entreront ici seront volontaires. Celles qui ne souhaitent pas participer ne seront pas obligées._

_- Comment vont-elles être recrutées?_ demanda Alex. _Il n'y a plus d'observateur._

_- J'avais pensé à un sort de révélation. Ainsi, l'un de nous pourra leur proposer de venir à chaque fois._

_- Est-ce que cela nous garantit une assez grande discrétion, Giles?_ s'enquit la Tueuse. _Il ne faut pas que leurs parents se posent des questions sur nous et leur "école". _

_- Le contrat s'engagera uniquement entre la tueuse et nous. Il s'agit d'une mission qui leur est dévolue à elles seules. Nous modifierons leur mémoire en cas de refus et celles de leurs parents concernant l'école._

_- C'est vraiment comme à Poudlard!_ s'exclama la sorcière, ravie.

_- Il reste un dernier élément à décider,_ ajouta l'observateur. _Quel nom allons-nous donner à cette école?"_

Le silence se fit quelques instants tandis que chacun tentait de trouver le nom adéquat.

" _L'école des tueuses"?_ proposa Alex.

_- Trop classique_, répondit Buffy.

- "_Chez Buffy et Compagnie"!_ s'exclama Willow.

_- On dirait une enseigne de bar_, grimaça Spike.

_- Et on ne va pas prendre "le Conseil"_, décréta Giles.

- "_Les Elues", ça fait trop divin_, remarqua Alex.

_- Tu m'étonnes!_ pouffa Buffy.

_- Et qu'est-ce que vous pensez de "La Maison des Tueuses"?_ demanda Willow.

_- Pas mal mais un peu bizarre_, fit le vampire.

- "_Le Refuge",_ déclara soudain Buffy. _Il faut que ce soit un abri, un refuge pour les tueuses. Un endroit d'où elles sortiront plus fortes pour affronter leur destin d'Elue._

_- C'est très joli,_ approuva sa meilleure amie.

_- Je suis d'accord_, fit Spike tandis qu'Alex acquiesçait également..

_- Ce sera donc le Refuge_", nota Giles dans son cahier.


	2. La requête

**Chapitre 2**

**La requête**

**Merci beaucoup pour ces premiers retours positifs, je suis vraiment à bloc pour tenir mes délais et continuer cette histoire grâce à vous :D**

_**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**_

**Marina ****: Chère fidèle lectrice, je suis ravie de te revoir ! Pour la relation Spike/Buffy, ils sont au début d'une relation amoureuse assumée dans la droite ligne de mon dernier chapitre de Je ne veux plus être l'Elue où Buffy a dit vouloir « essayer ». J'ai fait un petit passage plus explicite pour qu'on voit la position de leurs proches par rapport à ça !**

**Hope ****: Je suis super contente de voir que tu adhères à la nouvelle histoire, j'espère que ça va continuer !**

**Stephanie ****: Merci pour ton commentaire et je suis bien contente que tu aimes le nom de l'école car j'ai eu du mal à trouver quelque chose qui me convienne !**

* * *

><p>Alex se releva en grimaçant. Son dos le faisait souffrir depuis de longues minutes à cause de la position inconfortable qu'il s'était forcé à maintenir. Le jeune homme s'accorda quelques minutes de pause et recula de plusieurs pas afin de pouvoir contempler son travail dans son ensemble.<p>

Le bâtiment des futures habitations était encore loin d'être achevé mais les fondations étaient creusées et les plans fins prêts. Il avisa les grandes planches de bois et l'immense sac de ciment en contrebas de la construction avant de soupirer. Son équipe du chantier lui manquait terriblement devant l'ampleur de la tâche. De plus, ses amis avaient beau être les meilleurs du monde, à l'exception notable de Spike, ils ne savaient pas comment s'y prendre et Alex devait sans arrêt les diriger pas à pas. Finalement, il retira son casque de protection, épuisé.

"_Un peu de thé?_ lui proposa gentiment Willow qui l'avait rejoint. _J'en ai fait pour tout le monde._

_- Je préfère du café si tu en as_, répondit son ami. _J'ai besoin de quelque chose d'explosif pour rester debout jusqu'à ce soir... D'ailleurs, si tu as une potion magique qui décuple les forces, je prends aussi!_

_- Je n'ai pas de potion magique mais je peux faire du café_, lui proposa la jeune sorcière.

_- Parfait_", approuva-t-il en lui emboîtant le pas vers la maison.

* * *

><p>"Je ne sais pas comment on va tenir le rythme, Giles, fit Alex à l'observateur tandis que lui et Willow l'avait rejoint à la cuisine devant une boisson chaude. Il ne s'agit pas d'une banale réfection, presque tout est à construire. On a besoin d'une équipe qualifiée avec des électriciens, des plombiers, des maçons. A moi tout seul, ça va nous prendre des mois!<p>

_- Le budget est très limité_, soupira Giles. _Le gouvernement nous a fait une avance et il serait malvenu de revenir aussi vite vers eux pour réclamer de l'argent._

_- Dans ce cas, jamais il ne verront leur retour sur investissement avant des années_, remarqua le jeune homme en avalant une gorgée de café brûlant.

_- Peut-être qu'on pourrait négocier_, suggéra Willow. _On doit les rencontrer dans quelques temps de toute façon. Pourquoi ne pas avancer la date du rendez-vous et expliquer nous-mêmes comment nous utiliserions cet argent?_

_- C'est une idée intéressante,_ convint Giles. _Il faudra en parler à Buffy à son retour._

_- Encore dehors avec son décoloré? _s'enquit Alex en fronçant les sourcils.

_- Ils sont sortis acheter des matériaux_, expliqua la sorcière rousse. _Nous sommes à cours de peinture pour la salle d'armes et tu as dit que tu avais besoin de vernis à bois._

_- J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit retombée dans le panneau avec lui,_ maugréa le jeune homme en éludant la réponse de son amie.

_- Oh, Alex… On en a déjà parlé_, soupira Willow.

_- Tu sais bien que cette situation n'est pas normale, Will!_ insista-t-il. _Buffy n'est pas rationnelle lorsqu'il s'agit de Spike. On dirait qu'il l'hypnotise!_

_- Ce n'est pas le principe de l'amour?_ le railla la sorcière.

_- Will, ne me dis pas que tu approuves!_ s'étrangla-t-il.

_- Tout ce que je veux, c'est que Buffy soit heureuse et elle a l'air de l'être_", lui fit-elle remarquer en touillant son thé.

Abasourdi par cette réponse qu'il ne comprenait pas, Alex se tourna vers l'ancien observateur pour le prendre à témoin.

"_Giles! Vous qui êtes sage et sensé, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? _

_- Je ne veux absolument pas avoir cette discussion avec vous,_ répondit l'homme en secouant la tête.

_- Vous ne pouvez pas être indifférent! C'est Buffy, votre élève, la Tueuse! C'est presque votre fille!_

_- Et c'est la raison pour laquelle je ne veux pas m'en mêlez"_, le coupa-t-il en reposant sa tasse vide dans l'évier avant de s'éclipser de la pièce.

Déçu, le jeune homme reporta son attention vers sa meilleure amie qui continuait tranquillement à boire son thé.

"_C'est n'importe quoi!_ persista-t-il. _Il faut lui dire d'arrêter ça immédiatement!_

_- Et tu vas faire quoi, l'enfermer dans sa chambre et lui interdire de le voir?_ se moqua Willow. _Tu es ridicule, laisse-les faire leur expérience. _

_- Mais c'est un vampire et il est malsain… Tu n'as pas oublié ce qu'il a fait, si?!_

_- Et toi, tu as oublié à quel point il l'a aidée lorsqu'elle a perdu confiance en elle il y a quelques semaines? _

_- Il l'a manipulée…"_

Willow secoua la tête.

"_Tu veux savoir la vérité? Je crois qu'on n'a pas été de bons amis, Alex..._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?_ lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_- Quand elle a vaincu la Force la première fois, elle a perdu Spike et on a fait semblant de la croire quand elle disait que ça n'avait pas d'importance pour elle._

_- Et alors?_

_- On a tous été témoin de sa capacité à s'auto-détruire quand elle ne s'acceptait plus. On a vraiment frôlé la catastrophe! Buffy a besoin de quelqu'un qui la soutienne et qui la comprenne dans son statut d'Elue et personne ne le fait mieux que Spike pour l'instant."_

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Il voulait le bonheur de sa meilleure amie mais pas à n'importe quel prix.

"_Qu'en pense Dawn?_

_- Elle est inquiète mais elle fait confiance à sa soeur. Si ça ne marche pas, ils cesseront naturellement de se voir. _

_- Et... si ça marche?_ s'angoissa-t-il soudain.

_- Alors nous serons heureux pour eux_", conclut la sorcière.

Alex avala bruyamment sa dernière gorgée de café. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il redoutait le plus, que sa meilleure amie s'accroche à une relation forcément vouée à l'échec ou qu'elle s'épanouisse aux côtés d'un vampire sanguinaire.

* * *

><p>"<em>Qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette couleur?<em> demanda la Tueuse au vampire blond qui examinait une tapisserie non loin d'elle.

_- C'est immonde_, répondit-il sans même tourner la tête.

_- Tu n'as même pas regardé! _s'offusqua la jeune femme.

_- Il ne faut pas une éternité pour comprendre qu'une peinture rose saumon ne sera pas l'idéal dans une salle d'armes._

_- Je ne pensais pas à la salle d'armes, je te signale!"_ répliqua la Tueuse avec mauvaise humeur.

Spike cessa son examen du tapis, l'air à présent franchement horrifié.

"_Il est hors de question qu'une seule goutte de cette peinture franchisse le seuil de ma chambre, Buffy._

_- Hé bien, merci! Puisqu'il s'agit de _ta_ chambre, tu peux bien la peindre avec du sang, ça m'est égal! Je mettrai la couleur que je veux dans la _mienne."

A ces mots, la jeune femme tourna les talons et se dirigea vers un autre coin du rayon pour examiner les vernis à bois et elle ne remarqua pas le coup d'oeil méfiant d'un couple âgé à leur égard non loin d'eux.

"_Je ne voulais pas dire ça,_ s'excusa le vampire derrière elle quelques instants plus tard. _C'est juste que je n'ai pas encore l'habitude… _

_- L'habitude de quoi?_ grinça la Tueuse qui lui tournait toujours le dos.

_- L'habitude de penser pour deux. De dire "nous"._

_- Pourtant, tu n'as pas passé une centaine d'années avec Drusilla?_ ironisa-t-elle même si son ton s'était adouci.

_- Disons qu'en matière de décision de couple, ce n'était pas souvent démocratique."_

Finalement, Buffy se retourna et plongea son regard encore quelque peu contrarié dans celui du vampire qui lui faisait face.

"_Ce n'est pas ça qui m'a vexée,_ soupira-t-elle ensuite. _J'ai eu l'impression que tu te fichais de mon avis, comme si tout ce que je pouvais proposé était forcément nul!_

_- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai._

_- En tout cas je suis sûre que tu n'apprécies pas mes goûts en matière de décoration, je l'ai bien remarqué… Pourtant je pensais avoir une fibre artistique!_

_- Tu ne peux pas être parfaite! _la taquina le vampire devant le sourire retrouvé de la Tueuse. _Viens voir, j'ai une idée."_

Spike entraîna la jeune femme devant la tapisserie qu'il examinait auparavant et la lui désigna.

"_Pour la chambre, je pensais qu'une peinture claire permettrait de mettre en valeur des tapisseries au mur. Ce serait original."_

Buffy observa l'étoffe aux couleurs or et pourpre quelques instants avant de secouer la tête.

"_D'accord. Tu t'y connais mieux que moi en décoration."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Will a raison, Giles. On pourrait rencontrer ces personnes plus tôt que prévu pour demander une avance supplémentaire. Alex ne pourra pas tout faire seul et nous ne sommes pas qualifiés."<em>

Le petit groupe était réuni autour de la table du dîner et la question du manque de moyens pour finir les constructions en un temps raisonnable s'était engagée. La Tueuse avait jugé l'idée du rendez-vous avancé la meilleure solution afin de régler le problème.

"_Vous pouvez les contacter demain?_ demanda la jeune femme à son observateur.

_- Oui, j'ai un numéro de téléphone pour les joindre._

_- Parfait!_ s'exclama Alex. _Il faudra aussi leur demander un nouveau frigo. Celui-là va nous lâcher d'un jour à l'autre et en plus, il ne sera jamais assez grand pour nourrir toute une armée de tueuses!_

_- On va y aller par étape_, tempéra Buffy. _On ne peut pas demander tout et n'importe quoi._

_- Oui, il s'agit d'argent public, Alex,_ approuva la sorcière. _On ne peut pas abuser de leur générosité, ce serait du détournement de fonds!_

_- Mais pas du tout!_ se défendit leur ami. _Un frigo, c'est quand même pas illégal! On en a besoin pour vivre, c'est la base!_

_- Ne nous mettons pas en position de leur devoir trop d'argent_, prévint Spike. _Il faudra trouver une autre source de revenus pour conserver un minimum d'autonomie._

_- Hors de question que je retravaille dans un fast-food_, grimaça la Tueuse.

_- Je pourrai essayer de trouver un petit boulot dans une librairie ou une bibliothèque_, proposa Willow.

_- Je pourrai me faire embaucher sur des chantiers à Londres_, fit Alex à son tour.

_- Tout cela devrait être seulement temporaire_, ajouta Giles. _Une fois que ce lieu sera connu, nous serons légitimes pour avoir une subvention officielle. En tout cas en attendant, nous devrons tous être mis à contribution._

_- Je vais essayer de postuler dans un lycée du coin pour voir s'ils ont quelque chose de temporaire à me proposer,_ décida la Tueuse.

_- Et toi, Spike?_ s'enquit Willow. _Tu as une idée?_

_- Peut-être bien,_ répondit ce dernier.

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est?_ lui demanda Buffy avec curiosité.

_- Oui, j'aimerai voir ça! Je t'imagine bien en vendeur de supermarché_, pouffa Alex.

_- Tu le sauras en temps utile, le charpentier_", répliqua le vampire.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'un vampire centenaire pouvait bien faire dans le monde actuel du travail.

"_Au fait, Dawn a téléphoné!_ intervint Willow pour changer de sujet.

_- C'est vrai?_ s'exclama immédiatement Buffy. _Quand?_

_- Pendant que toi et Spike étiez au magasin de bricolage. _

_- Est-ce qu'elle va bien?_

_- Tout va bien, le semestre est bientôt terminé et elle a organisé un week end avec Andrew à San Francisco._

_- J'ai entendu dire que c'était vraiment une superbe ville. J'aimerais la visiter un jour moi aussi!_

_- Dawn a tout réservé, elle veut lui faire la surprise. C'est adorable, elle a prévu un hôtel avec vue sur la baie et un dîner romantique en bateau!_"

Tandis que Buffy et Willow continuaient de discuter, les regards dégoûtés de Spike et Alex se croisèrent. S'ils avaient une chose en commun, c'était bien l'horreur d'évoquer une relation romantique entre Dawn et son petit ami.

* * *

><p>Willow se regarda une nouvelle fois dans le miroir et décida de changer de pull. Elle enleva son gros pull bleu et passa un pull noir plus léger.<p>

"_Will, tu es prête? Il faut qu'on y aille!_

_- J'arrive, Buffy!"_

La sorcière s'examina une nouvelle fois et grimaça. Elle avait encore envie de changer de pull mais elle n'avait plus le temps.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tu en as mis du temps, qu'est-ce que tu faisais?<em> demanda la Tueuse à sa meilleure amie une fois installée dans le taxi en compagnie de Giles et Alex.

_- Je n'arrivais pas à me décider pour le pull. Du coup, j'ai emmené les deux_, soupira Willow en lui montrant son pull bleu dans son sac.

_- Détends-toi, Will! Ce n'est qu'un simple rendez-vous_, la rassura Buffy.

_- Il s'agit quand même de personnes issues du gouvernement, des personnages officiels de l'Etat britannique!_

_- C'est une branche secrète du gouvernement, ils ne sont pas si officiels..._

_- C'est encore pire!_ s'alarma la sorcière. _Ce sont ces personnes qui vont décider de la réussite ou non de notre projet!_

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Willow_, intervint Giles à son tour. _Ils sont tout à fait disposés à écouter nos requêtes. Après tout, il en va de la sécurité du monde."_

La sorcière n'était toujours pas rassurée et Buffy lui saisit la main.

"_C'est moi qui vais parler. Tu n'auras rien d'autre à faire que d'être à mes côtés."_

La jeune femme rousse hocha la tête et fixa son regard sur la campagne londonienne qui défilait par la vitre de la voiture.

"_Spike n'est pas là?_ demanda-t-elle ensuite en constatant son absence.

_- Je ne sais pas s'ils vont apprécier la présence d'un vampire si vite_, expliqua Buffy.

_- Tu ne vas rien leur dire?_

_- Si mais je préfère le faire moi-même. Spike ne sait pas toujours se mettre en valeur_, grimaça la Tueuse.

_- C'est sûrement plus prudent_", approuva la sorcière.

* * *

><p>A midi, les quatre amis trouvèrent l'immeuble blanc qu'ils cherchaient. De style classique typique des bâtiments officiels de Londres, une grande plaque en or indiquait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas trompés. Giles poussa le premier la lourde porte ornée de sculptures en marbre et pénétra dans le hall d'entrée silencieux. Tandis qu'Alex, Buffy et Willow le rejoignaient, il vérifia l'étage sur l'invitation qu'il avait reçu quelques jours auparavant.<p>

Arrivés au deuxième étage, la petite troupe se présenta devant une grande secrétaire à l'air sec, au chignon relevé et aux lunettes à écailles de tortues. Elle leur indiqua d'un geste de patienter sur les chaises noires au style épuré disposées dans la pièce et chacun s'assit sans mot dire.

"_C'est dingue, j'ai l'impression qu'on attend d'être reçu par le proviseur après avoir fait une bêtise, _remarqua Alex à voix basse.

_- Ce n'est pas très chaleureux_, convint Buffy sur le même ton. _Ces chaises sont vraiment inconfortables… Giles, j'espère que vos représentants sont plus aimables qu'elle..._"

Sur ce, elle lança un coup d'oeil à la secrétaire assise aussi droite qu'il était humainement possible à son immense bureau et concentrée sur l'écran qui lui faisait face.

Willow suivit son regard et pinça les lèvres. Cette situation ne l'aidait pas du tout à se détendre. Elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit son pull bleu qu'elle montra à la Tueuse en une question muette. Cette dernière secoua négativement la tête et la sorcière rangea à nouveau son pull.

Après seulement quelques minutes d'attente, ils furent invités à entrer dans la salle attenante. Pourtant lumineuse grâce à de grandes fenêtres, la pièce n'en était pas moins éclairée par de lourds lustres anciens répartis symétriquement au plafond. Une grande table ovale en bois foncé remplissait la majorité de l'espace autour de laquelle trois hommes et une femme tous élégamment vêtus étaient déjà assis. A leur entrée cependant, tous se levèrent pour les accueillir avant qu'un des hommes ne les enjoignent de prendre place autour de la table.

Buffy observa attentivement tous les occupants. L'homme qui leur avait dit de s'asseoir avait une trentaine d'années, les cheveux bruns en bataille et un costume gris anthracite bien coupé. A côté de lui, un homme un peu plus âgé au crâne dégarni et aux petites lunettes rondes avait ouvert un livre de notes devant lui. La seule femme présente devait avoir une quarantaine d'années et ses longs cheveux châtains tombaient sur son tailleur bordeaux. Enfin, le dernier homme avait un look athlétique et des yeux curieux. Sa tenue décontractée le faisait presque paraître décalé dans ce décor policé.

Finalement, l'homme qui les avait accueilli reprit la parole.

"_Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur le sol britannique_, les salua-t-il. _Notre unité est non officielle et l'une des plus petites du gouvernement, d'où notre nombre réduit aujourd'hui bien que le service soit au complet. Je suis Robert Stark, responsable du service secret contre la lutte des forces surnaturelles de sa Majesté. Mes collègues représentent chacun un secteur de ce service. John Hebert dirige le service de surveillance des forces surnaturelles sur notre territoire, Katy Carter la documentation et la recherche, et David Cherry s'occupe des médias et de la communication. Nous sommes tous de récentes recrues à nos postes étant donné les nombreux morts dû à la dernière menace ainsi qu'à la volonté du gouvernement de renouveler l'équipe. Je vous remercie de vous être présentés dans nos bâtiments._

_- C'est tout naturel_, répondit Giles. _Je vous présente Buffy Summers, la Tueuse actuelle. Voici également Willow Rosenberg et Alexandre Harris._

_- Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance à tous, _poursuivit Stark. _Nous avons déjà rencontré Monsieur Giles en vue de sa demande de création de locaux correspondant à l'entraînement de tueuses volontaires afin de garantir une meilleure protection aux populations civiles et nous avons donné notre accord mais il est vrai que nous attendions avec impatience de pouvoir vous rencontrer, en particulier vous, Mlle Summers._

_- Je vous remercie de nous aider à mettre en place ce projet d'accueil pour les nouvelles tueuses,_ répondit Buffy. _La révélation des pouvoirs de la Tueuse aux potentielles nous oblige à repenser totalement notre lutte._

_- J'aimerais savoir de quelle manière cet évènement est intervenu_, demanda alors Katy Carter. _Nous avons quelques rapports sur le sujet mais il semble que lors de votre dernière bataille contre l'origine du Mal, vous ayez déclenché une force immense issue du pouvoir des Tueuses. Cette situation aurait pu sembler bénéfique mais il s'est avéré que les forces du mal ont progressivement grandies elles aussi peu après. Comment l'expliquez-vous?_

_- Willow nous a permis d'obtenir un pouvoir inespéré sans lequel nous n'aurions pas vaincu la Force,_ répliqua la Tueuse tandis que sa meilleure amie se tassait sur sa chaise.

_- Ne vous méprenez pas_, intervint Robert Stark. _Nous ne mettons ici personne en accusation. Nous sommes simplement curieux de comprendre vos interventions. Malgré nos activités, nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer les acteurs civils qui combattent les forces surnaturelles et comme je vous l'ai dit, nous ne sommes que depuis peu de temps dans ce service._

_- J'ai simplement utilisé une arme ancestrale des Tueuses pour révéler ce pouvoir par la magie,_ expliqua timidement Willow.

_- Cette révélation a déstabilisé l'équilibre des forces dans l'univers et elle s'est naturellement compensée en permettant aux démons d'évoluer au même niveau que les forces du bien. C'est pourquoi la Force a réapparu récemment avant d'être, je l'espère, définitivement éradiquée. Il est donc extrêmement important de permettre à ces jeunes filles de prendre conscience de leur force et de savoir l'utiliser,_ expliqua Giles.

_- Vous ne collaboriez plus avec le Conseil depuis plusieurs années avant sa destruction. Pourquoi? _demanda ensuite le responsable des médias.

_- Quentin Travers n'approuvait pas mes méthodes et il a tenté de me plier à des conduites plus traditionnelles que je n'ai pas acceptées, _répondit franchement Buffy.

_- Que vous reprochait-il exactement?_ s'enquit John Hebert.

_- Ecoutez, ce n'est pas contre vous mais il faut que vous sachiez à quoi vous en tenir si vous souhaitez nous aider,_ l'interrompit la Tueuse.

_- Nous vous écoutons_, l'invita le responsable.

_- Très bien. Tout d'abord, je n'ai pas le temps de vous décrire précisément toutes nos batailles mais je vous donnerai des détails si cela vous intéresse. Deuxièmement, concernant le Conseil, cette instance a voulu m'éloigner de mes amis et me contraindre à utiliser mon pouvoir de façon barbare, ce qui va à l'encontre de mes principes. Cette mission est la mienne et je décide de quelle manière je la mène et avec qui. Cela inclue les personnes autour de cette table et ceci n'est pas négociable. Troisièmement, je refuse que vos financements soit un prétexte pour exiger un quelconque droit de décision quant à la façon dont nous entraînerons les tueuses. Je ne suis pas contre un partage d'information pour vous aider à protéger la population mais il est hors de question que cela passe par une forme de surveillance ou de contrôle. Et enfin, je veux pouvoir cesser notre collaboration à tout instant. C'est à prendre ou à laisser_."

Le silence se fit quelques instants dans la salle avant que Stark ne se mette à sourire.

" _Je comprends pourquoi vous ne vous entendiez pas avec Quentin. Sachez que me concernant, je ne suis pas dans l'illusion du contrôle. Vous avez votre mission et j'ai la mienne. Si notre collaboration nous permet d'en tirer des bénéfices chacun de notre côté, je ne demande rien d'autre_."

Buffy acquiesça silencieusement. Elle avait craint un moment d'avoir été trop peu diplomate pour cette première approche mais d'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas perdre de temps dans des négociations interminables. Le responsable des médias souriait de toutes ses dents, apparemment ravi du discours de la jeune femme. Les autres étaient plus discrets quant à leurs avis mais ils ne semblaient pas hostiles non plus.

"_Etes-vous d'accord pour signer un contrat afin d'établir officiellement cet engagement? Il sera nécessaire pour justifier nos actions et nos frais auprès du gouvernement,_" lui demanda ensuite Stark.

La Tueuse jeta un coup d'oeil à ses amis avant de faire face à son interlocuteur.

"_Oui. Et nous avions autre chose à vous demander."_

L'homme releva la tête de sa feuille où il écrivait, attendant sa question.

"_Nous aurions besoin d'une avance supplémentaire pour la construction de notre lieu d'entraînement pour les tueuses. Alex a besoin d'un équipe compétente pour travailler plus rapidement._

_- Très bien. Monsieur Harris, j'aurais besoin que vous me décriviez précisément ce dont vous avez besoin."_

* * *

><p>Il était un peu plus de 14h lorsqu'ils franchirent en sens inverse la porte du bâtiment. Willow se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, visiblement plus détendue.<p>

"_Tu as été géniale, Buffy!_

_- Je ne sais pas, je suis surtout curieuse de voir s'ils tiendront leur engagement_, répondit son amie. _Au moindre doute, je mets fin à nos échanges de toute façon._

_- Ce type, Stark, il a l'air plus sympa que Travers_, fit remarquer Alex.

_- Vous avez entendu, il a parlé du service de sa Majesté! Vous pensez que la Reine est au courant?_ s'enthousiasma la jeune sorcière.

_- Et puis on ne dirait pas des agents secrets,_ poursuivit son ami. _Vous avez vu le mec des médias? On dirait un acteur de cinéma!_

_- Il faudra que tu reviennes la semaine prochaine afin de signer le contrat, Buffy_", lui rappela Giles.

La Tueuse hocha la tête. Elle n'était pas mécontente du déroulement de cette entrevue mais restait méfiante. Elle était parfaitement consciente d'ignorer encore beaucoup de détails relatifs au fonctionnement de cette organisation.


End file.
